


A New Dawn

by thecrazylesbian



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Original Character(s), so if thats not your thing idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazylesbian/pseuds/thecrazylesbian
Summary: Aloy meets a girl by the name of Charlie who lives in a small village in the south of the embrace. This is their adventure.





	1. First Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever. I am terrible at editing for mistakes So please be nice! :) My tumblr is the uselesslesbian.

I walked out of my cabin, bow in hand as I took a deep breath of the cold crisp air. I shuddered as my lungs burned with the frigidness of the impending winter. I needed to fill my meat stores along with plenty of new pelts for new clothes and blankets. I lived in a small village in the southern point of “the embrace”. My village located next to a lake comes in handy when I need to go hunting, as the animals like to drink from the lake. The only problem now is that the lake is partially frozen over so now I’ll have to walk a little way from my cabin. Which the animals don’t scare me but the machines do.

I made sure I had enough arrows in my quiver and set off my feet crunching on the thin layer of snow and frost. The village is quite as it is sunrise and most of the Nora are sleeping as they prepared for winter unlike me. But living alone I don’t have much else to do. I don’t have many friends and my family was taken during the red raids. So, it was just me, Charlie. My mother had given me an old-world name that she had seen somewhere on her travels to Meridian. 

I finally found a good spot to perch on top of a small hill looking over the village and the lake. I saw a couple of turkeys but what I wanted was boars. They have the best hides for crafting things. Finally, a herd walks over I line up a shot with one the biggest boars I’ve ever seen. 

My arrow lines up a clean shot. Hands are shaking from the weight of the string tension. I let go the arrow whizzed past my ear I see it make contact with the boar. 

The boar jumped at the contact of the arrow taking off running. I watched intensely when the board came to a stop falling to the ground right on the lake. “Oh no.” I thought to myself. 

I would probably fall through that ice but I needed that boar. I lined up another shot at a boar from the same heard. The boar dropped instantly. I looked over to the other boar sitting on the lake it was a huge boar would take me several trips to get him home. I needed the meat badly I had some  
Turkey but that gets old quickly. 

I walk to the edge of the lake and put my bow quiver and knife down in a pile. I put one foot on the ice not a sound or a crack so far so good. I keep going until I’m a few feet from shore. The boar within reaching distance, I reach for the board suddenly I hear the ice give way. I fell through the cold water enveloping me as I tried to get my head above water. Splashing around unable to get my head above the water. Suddenly my world goes black.

“Hey! Hey! Are you alive? Oh, please don’t be dead.”

Cough—Cough “I’m alive at least I think so.” I sit up blinking trying to get everything back into focus. I see a girl about my age maybe a little younger than me with striking red hair and these I eyes you can stop looking at. 

“Hi are you, okay? I saw you going after that boar on the lake then fall in. You know if I hadn’t been walking—”

I couldn’t stop looking at this beautiful girl sitting next to me who had just rescued me. 

“Yeah, I should be okay,” I said still in a daze

“Well good news I saved that boar from the lake but the bad news is that your soaking wet, we should probably get you inside next to a fire.” 

“That would be great my cabin is right over there” I pointed across the lake. 

“Great! I’m Aloy by the way.”


	2. No more Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy learns more about Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I got some amazing feedback from the last chapter so here is chapter 2! I do plan on finishing this fic just with work i don't get around to it a lot! Again sorry about any mistakes!

“I’m Charlie, but at the moment I am freezing!” I said a shiver going down my spine

“Oh! Right!” Aloy said flashing me a smile.

We grabbed all of my stuff and headed back around the lake. I opened the door to my cabin while alloy grabbed firewood from the front porch. She put the logs on the coals that were super-hot still. The fire sprang to life, coating the whole cabin in a warm glow. 

“We need to get you out of those clothes,” Aloy said not looking at me.

“Uhhhh,” I said not wanting to look at Aloy.

“Not like that!” Aloy’s cheeks got very red she immediately turned around not wanting to look at me either. I started taking off my overcoat which was very heavy due to being soaked. Then I worked my over pants off. I put on new under clothes feeling much better I walk over to the fire noticing that Aloy is gone. Wondering where she went, I looked outside. Aloy was on the porch butchering the boar I had thought I lost. 

“Hey! I wanted to surprise you, but umm surprise!”

“Thanks, I thought I had lost it but here it is! This will save me having to brave the cold to hunt all the time. Speaking of cold I am going to sit back inside.” 

“I’m going to finish this then I’ll be in, are your hungry ill cook some of this up.”

“Yeah sure let’s do it!” I looked at Aloy who had a smirk on her face. “Not like that!” I yelled walking back inside sitting by the fire. 

A few minutes later Aloy walked through the door carrying some meat she then put on the spit over the fire, slowly turning it. I sat on the floor close to the fire, trying to warm myself up. I curl up more hearing the wind starting to howl outside. I look over at Aloy who is blankly staring at the fire. I notice myself staring at her lips noticing how soft they look than her eyes how green they are. Then my eyes start to drop lower checking out the rest of her. I can feel myself getting aroused. 

“So, why do you live alone Charlie?”

“My parents were killed by the shadow carja, I also have a sister but she ran away to meridian with some boy. So, it’s just me, I don’t have many friends but that’s by choice.”

“you seem like a nice person, but I don’t really have any friends either mostly by choice also because I was an outcast most of my life.”

“Yeah, I know all about you, how you saved the world and all from Hades. You’re a local legend, also the embrace is only so big.” I said letting out a small laugh. 

“ha-ha I guess I didn’t think about that, well maybe we can be friends?”

 

“I would like that very much; the boar looks almost done. Also, you can stay here for as long as you like. I like the company.”

“Charlie, you only have one bed.”

“Yeah I know I’ll sleep on the floor. It’ll be good on my back.” 

“Okay I can stay for a little while”

I got up and grabbed the piece of boar off the spit placing it on the table. We dug in not really speaking except for little glances here and there. We said our goodnights and I laid on the floor next to the fire. I looked over at the girl sleeping in my bed she looked so peaceful. 

Over the next several days Aloy taught me some new hunting techniques which we filled my stores very quickly and I had enough skins to make a new blanket for my bed while Aloy had helped me make a new outfit. We sat in my cabin just hanging out making arrows and fixing bows and other things.

“It’s been great staying with you these last days but I should probably be on my way,” Aloy said not looking up from the arrow she was fastening together. 

“Yeah, it’s been really nice having you around, but I understand you don’t really like getting close to anyone.”

“it’s just hard with the shadow carja still about if I did get close with anybody they could take you, uhh I mean them.” Aloy's cheeks went red.

“it’s fine I’ve never even dated anybody on account of my secret. Oh! I’ve said too much.”

“Charlie, you can tell me, we have been living together for a little while now. If you can trust anybody with a secret it’s me, mostly because I’ve got nobody to tell.”

“Alright fine so basically I was born male, hence my name Charlie, but when I went through puberty I went through puberty and developed as a female”

“O wow that is quite the secret, so you have a penis but the rest of your body is female?”

“Yup that sums it up,” I said looking at the floor.   
“Hey, it’s okay Charlie I won’t ever judge you for that,” Aloy said putting her head on my shoulder. I put my hand over hers, she smiled at me. “We should get some sleep it’s getting late."

“sounds like a plan I just need to make my bed on the floor.”

“Charlie, we can share the bed tonight.”

I could feel my face going red, we both got into bed. I stay so still on my side facing Aloy who had turned so her back was to me. I fell asleep very quickly. I woke up in the middle of the night from being too hot so I looked to check the fire, but when I went to move I felt my arm around Aloy. I didn’t want to get up, so I just pulled her closer, she hummed in contentment.

I woke up the next morning feeling cold, I felt the bed next to me she was gone.


	3. Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Charlie go to Meridian for the first time.
> 
> Things do happen so if you don't like smut skip the end. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It took forever for this chapter life got in the way! so I made this chapter pretty long! let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> PS.  
> This chapter gets pretty smutty at the end.

I climbed slowly out of bed my feet touching the cold wood floor. I shuffled stiffly to the fireplace adding more wood, as well as putting some turkey over the fire for breakfast. I opened the door to my cabin looking at the surrounding land watching the grazers walk by. I put on clothes sitting on the edge of the bed. I found myself staring at the pillow I needed to get out of the house for the day.

 

I walked onto porch arrows on my hip and my bow on my back. I was going to go after a machine today. I had trained with Aloy so I felt like I could at least take down a grazer. I headed out to the field hiding in the tall grass. I could hear the machines beeping and creaking as they tore up the earth.

 

I lined up a shot with one of the canisters on the back of the grazer. I let the arrow go and it whirled by my ear hitting the grazer. The grazer hopped around the canister lit up spewing fire before BOOM! The canister blew up taking down the grazer, all the other grazers ran off. I ran towards my kill.

 

Taking the grazer apart I grabbed the heart of the machine sticking it in my bag routing around for anything else useful. Suddenly it seems that a shadow had be cast over where I was sitting then it sounded like thunder. I looked up, swiftly I see a bird flying over my head.

 

“STORMBIRD!” I screamed to me and the other hunters in the area. I took off running as fast as I could but not fast enough, I felt the claws grip the back of my jacket before my feet lifted completely off the ground, I heard a loud thunk then the sound of wires zapping. I fell to the ground with a roll. The Strom bird landed right next to me. Jumping to my feet, I looked the dead bird. Coming out of the bird’s back was a spear, I recognized that spear it was Alloy’s!” She walked over pulling the spear out of the storm bird.

 

“You just left one day, I thought I was never going to see you again,” I said getting to my feet.

 

“I’m not good with goodbyes so I left but when I started to miss you I came back.”

 

“You missed me?” I said brushing myself off.

 

“Yeah, yeah don’t think much of it.”

 

“I won’t…” I smiled

 

We walked back to my cabin I took off my clothes looking at the cuts on my body. Aloy tended to the ones on my back they burned as she wiped them with a wet cloth. I looked at the pile of machine parts in the corner. They had to be quite a bit of money in that corner because I had the parts from the storm bird and some other stuff I had traded for.

 

Aloy spoke up “I’ll be heading for meridian soon.”

 

“oh? I can help you get some supplies ready, from what I’ve heard it’s a long trip. I’ve always wanted to see the big city…” I trailed off going on and on.

 

“Charlie!”

 

“O sorry! yes?”

 

“I want you to come with me. I can show you around, we can see everything it has to offer. What do you say?”

 

“OF COURSE!” I yelled “I need to start packing I haven’t left the embrace like ever. I don’t know what to bring.”

 

“well, you can start with this.” Aloy held out her hand there was a focus.

 

“You found me a focus? Does it work?”

 

“Try it on.”

 

I put the focus on, my world came to life. I could see everything, the boar walking in the forest behind my cabin.

 

“This is incredible. I don’t even know what to say Aloy.”

 

“Charlie, you don’t need to say anything, your face says it all.” She said smiling putting her arm around my shoulders. I leaned in and then jugrabbedber her waist pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged me back, then let me go.

 

“Alright let’s pack we leave in the morning.”

 

            Aloy had packed for me saying that I wouldn’t need much because meridian is a lot hotter than the embrace. We walked which seemed like forever, Aloy was always a few steps ahead of me always scanning the horizon looking for machines. I didn’t see many machines just a few grazers here and there. 

            We finally made it to "Day Tower." I had never seen a structure so big made out of what I assume are bricks. We walked under the big archway which gave way to a gorgeous view of the desert landscape around.

 

“Is that a tall neck?!” I scream then realizing I was super loud so I put my hands over my mouth.

 

“Yes, that is. Also to the left on top of the mesa is meridian.”

 

“Ugh, we have to walk all the way over there?” I said slouching over.

 

“Yes, it’ll be worth it, wait until you see my house.”

 

“You have a house in Meridian? How did you afford that?”

 

“The sun king gave it to me. He owed me a favor or two.”

 

“Well, that is the coolest thing ever we better get going!” I took off running down the path with a new energy.

 

We had finally made it to Meridian, that was the longest walk of my life while the view walking in front of me wasn’t bad and I don’t just mean all the mountains. Seeing all of thevendorss was amazing and the smells of all the different foods, the sounds it was way different that my small village.  We walked weaving around the streets finally we came to a large door with a guard out front.

 

“really your house is guarded? Even when you’re not here?”

 

“No when I’m not here they don’t guard it but when I come into town it is just in case of shadow carja or other come snooping.”

 

“well, then you really are one of the most important people.”

 

“Yeah didn’t want to be but it just happened.”

 

“What did you want to do?”

 

“win the proving find out about my mother live happily ever after maybe have a family.”

 

“That sounds really nice and pleasant, that’s what I’ve always wanted. Just a normal life in the embrace but when does that ever actually happen.” I said letting out a light chuckle. I walked into the room and put my pack down.

 

“Hey, why don’t, we go find Erend, and see what he’s up too,” Aloy said with a smile.

 

“Sure!”

 

We walked downstairs, into the city it's bustling with the sounds of the market and people drinking and eating in taverns. We round the corner which leads us the edge of the city where they have these huge lift systems. Aloy pulls the lever, the car comes to a stop and we get on. The lift slowly lowers then the door opens to a small lake and more stalls and taverns. It was very lush also very humid my hair wasn’t too happy.

 

“it’s just over here!” Aloy called for me

 

We walked into a small tavern it was loud and thick with smoke. I looked around I had never been to a bar let alone drank before except that one time when I and some friends had fermented some fruit or something it was awful and I threw up all night.

 

“Erend!” Aloy called out walking towards the big stocky guy.

 

“Aloy! What are you doing in meridian? I thought you had left to go back to Nora land.”

 

“I did but I made a friend and decided we needed to go on a vacation,” Aloy said giving Erend a hug.

 

“Who is this?” Erend boomed

 

“I’m Charlie, I’m Aloy’s friend and obviously from the Nora lands.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Charlie. We should get a drink in your hands.” Erend handed me a drink which smelled awful but tasted like honey with a gnarlaftertastete.

 

We drank all night swapping stories about machines kill and practically big fish that we had caught. I looked over at Aloy who was sitting on the bench facing Erend with her ankles crossed. I notice how beautiful her smile was and that her eyes sparkled when she laughed. She caught me staring at her but just gave me a soft smile.

 

“Hey, let’s take, some shots!” Aloy said looking at me.

 

“Umm I’m not sure about that,” I said looking into my cup. I had already started to feel buzzed.

 

I walked to the bar with Aloy we clinked our mugs together then down the shot. It burned all the way down my throat leaving my stomach feeling warm. She poured more into both of our mugs I quickly tipped the mug back swallowing the contents. At this point, I could tell I was pretty buzzed.

 

“I noticed you staring at me earlier.”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are.” My cheeks went red as I realized what I had said.

 

“Oh well thank you.” She tucked some hair behind her ear.

 

I reached for her shoulder she looked at me and I leaned in pressing my lips to hers. I could feel Aloy tense up then slowly relax. I pulled back opening my eyes. Aloy didn’t say anything but put some metal shards on the counter to pay our bill then grabbed me by the hand, dragging me out of the tavern.  She was walking quickly my legs couldn’t keep up so I was stumbling over my feet.

“Where are we going?” I said slightly breathless.

 

Aloy didn’t say a word until we were back at her house. She unlocked the door and dismissed the guard for the night.

 

“Follow.” She said to me in a stern tone, walking up the stairs until we were in the bedroom of her house.

 

I stood there looking at her before she turned around, she beckoned me to come closer with her finger. I walked over thinking she was going to yell at me for kissing her.

 

“I’m sorry for kissing you at the tavern, I think it was the alcohol. Just I am super attracted to you. I don’t know how anybody could resist…”

 

Aloy leaned in kissing me again but this time it was deeper, her tongue grazed my bottom lip. I pulled back looking into her eyes.

 

“Charlie, I want you. I have never felt like this about anybody before until I met you and it's driving me crazy.”

 

I didn’t say anything I just grabbed her waist pushing her towards the bed. She fell on the bed taking off her overcoat. I did the same. Getting on top of her I kissed her neck and she moaned quietly. I ran my hands down her sides to under her shirt. Grabbing her breasts, rolling a nipple in between my fingers. Aloy moaned as I took off her shirt. Then I slid my hands down to the waist of her pants and started pulling them down. She grabbed my hands before I can pull them off.

 

“I’ve never done this before Charlie.”

 

“really? Aloy the world saver has never had sex?”

 

“No, I had never wanted to be that close to anybody.”

 

I pulled her pants down and discarding them onto the floor behind us. Aloy now fully naked beneath me I looked her in the eyes I could see that there was a slight hint of fear.  I took off my shirt throwing it on the floor. Aloy sat up grabbing my pants she started pulling them down I looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Have you ever done this Charlie?”

 

“No, I don’t like being naked either on account of my situation. But it’s okay I’ll get over it.”

 

Aloy gripped my pants pulling them down. Then she grabbed my underwear pulling them down my cock getting harder as it now hung between us. I climbed on the bed, Aloy spread her legs as I kissed her neck I ran my hand down her firm stomach. I went lower until I found her entrance. I rubbed my fingers on her clit slowly as she moaned loudly. I started to push my fingers inside Aloy she was very tight and wet. She moaned digger her fingernails into my back as I pumped my fingers in and out. I could feel my cock getting harder and harder. Aloy reached down grabbing my cock slowly rubbing it. I had never had anybody touch my like this it took every bone in my body not to cum.

 

“Charlie, I want you inside me.”

 

“Aloy are you sure?” I said I grabbed my cock lining up with her. I pushed forward feeling how tight she was. I kept pushing until I was fully inside her. I stopped having to think about something else to keep from cumming. Aloy moaned loudly throwing her head back, pulling me closer. I slowly started to pull my cock out Aloy just kept moaning, I’m sure all of Meridian heard her. I slowly started pumping my cock in and out until we were at a steady pace. Aloy’s breathing became shallow.

 

“I’m going to cum don’t stop Charlie.”

 

Her vagina tightened even more as I could feel her start to climax. I kept going picking up my pace. She moaned one last time then collapsing a little bit. I felt myself getting close again, I pulled out of Aloy before I came all over her stomach with one deep moan. I rolled onto the bed next to Aloy, my breathing heavy.

 

“that was amazing Charlie.”

 

“Yeah that felt so good, I wish we could go all day.”

 

“Me too but next time do you have to cum on my stomach?”

 

“Sorry I don’t know if I can get you pregnant or not.”

 

“Well, that makes sense then.” Aloy let out a yawn.

 

“Goodnight Charlie” She rolled onto her side.

 

“Goodnight Aloy,” I said wrapping my arm around her waist. I fell asleep very quickly.

 

I woke up the next morning butterflies in my stomach. I was so happy I had finally been with Aloy. I turned over to her.

 

“Good morning Aloy. Aloy?”

 

I pulled back the blankets, she was gone. My heart sank, was last night a mistake?

 

 


	4. Erend's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend finds out a certain thing about 2 people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting forever, I got a new job and i needed a new laptop which i got for Christmas! So ill be finishing this fic up soon! 
> 
> Side note another smutty chapter!
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes.

“Aloy! AAALOY??” I screamed out. Blinking my eyes, my head pounding I flipped the covers off of me. Shivering looking down I remembered the night before. I smiled to myself thinking about Aloy laying beneath me, grabbing the sheets and moaning. I looked around for my clothes, putting them back on I walked downstairs. I opened the front door squinting at the light, I asked the guard if he had seen Aloy. He said he had but it was hours ago. I walked back inside making a fire in the fireplace so I could heat up some water for tea. I sat on the couch, wondering was last night a mistake. Maybe I should have just gone home what if I screwed things up with Aloy. Grabbing the kettle from the fireplace I poured myself a cup of hot water, I dropped in various flowers and herbs the smell was fantastic. That was my secret recipe I learned from my village, good for hangovers. I sipped my tea looking around at all the trinkets on shelves probably from Aloy’s travels. I heard the door open I look over, it was Aloy.

“I was starting to think I was really bad last night and you didn’t want to see me.”

“No last night was amazing, I can’t wait to do that again.” Aloy said with a smile. She came and sat on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me in for a quick kiss. 

“Well then let’s get you upstairs.” 

“Charlie, we actually have things to do today.”

“Ugh like what?” I asked, I really just wanted to throw Aloy over my shoulder and go upstairs. 

“Fortunately, we were inviting to go to the castle today and see Avad.”

“Alright fine what should I wear?” 

“Well maybe you should go take care of something first.”

I looked down noticing I was starting to get aroused. My cheeks turned red and I walked up stairs I could hear Aloy giggling downstairs. I had always been ashamed of the way I was born but being with Aloy defiantly changed that.   
We got dressed and walked out of the front door. The clothes worn in Meridian were a lot more revealing than in Nora lands also it’s a lot colder in the embrace. The walk to the castle was amazing, the views all of the vendors which we stopped at Aloy bought way too many things for me clothes, food, wines and many more. We made it to the castle gates Avad was there to greet us.

“Aloy! It has been way to long since I’ve seen you!”

“Avad it’s been like a month.”

“Err right, well that’s too long when are you going to just officially move to Meridian?”

“I love the embrace too much, even though I was an outcast it will always be home.”

“Fair enough, who is this?”

“O hi, I’m Charlie.”

“this is my uh friend, from the embrace.” Aloy says looking around nervously.

“well then let us eat!” Avad said breaking the tension. He walked us to a patio opening to the city. There was a large table with more food than the whole city could’ve eaten. I sat down feeling   
oddly nervous as Aloy sat next to Avad across from me. They served me a plate of food boar with some sort of root vegetable I had never seen.

“So Aloy how did you and Charlie meet?” He said cutting something on his plate. 

“I was wandering around the embrace hunting machines when I found Charlie, who had fallen through the ice on a lake.”

“Yeah I had foolishly run out there chasing a boar.”

“Ah and sometime between then and now you have fallen in love with each other?” Avad eyed me. 

“I, um hmmm.” Aloy didn’t know what to say

“Well I have definitely gotten close to Aloy.” I said my cheeks burning. A guard came over and whispered something in Avad’s ear. 

“Well then I will leave you both to it. Aloy why don’t you show Charlie around the castle a bit.” He got up and left.

“Would you like that Charlie? I can show you were I defeated a lot of machines.” She smiles slightly.

“Of course, I would. I love learning more things about you” I put my hand on the small of her back, while we walked down some stairs that led to a balcony.

“So this is where I saw all of the corruptors coming over the hill, down below is where I killed Helis.”

“Wow, I still can’t believe I’m on a trip with Aloy in the sun king’s castle.” 

“It seemed like you needed an adventure, just like me.” Aloy turned leaning on the railing.

“I think I found more than an adventure, I found you.” I said very quietly.

“I think we should talk about last night and us Charlie. I’ve done some thinking.”

“Hey I get it you don’t like being too close to people, we need to break whatever this is off. It’s totally fine Aloy.” I turned so I wasn’t facing her anymore a tear ran down my cheek. 

“hey, hey, Charlie don’t say that I was going to say the opposite I feel like I can be totally honest with you. I can be myself around you and you are some awestruck person like everyone else. I’m just Aloy to you, not Aloy of the Nora.”

“Even though its Aloy despite the Nora” I said with a smile.

“Right like last night was wonderful, I never found anybody I wanted to be with until you.”

“Well Aloy you make me feel really special as well.” I turned to her still tears running down my cheeks.

“Don’t cry Charlie, I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my mate actually.”

“Yes! A million times yes!” I scream I grabbed her by the waist pushing her into the railing my lips finding hers. We kissed deeply, I ran my hands up and down her sides.

“Alright we can’t get intimate here, Avad does have guards all over the place.”

“o yeah we are in public still I forgot.”  
We walked back upstairs and said our goodbyes, leaving the castle I couldn’t help but look up at the sunset sky that was slowly giving away to stars. 

“Let’s go have another drink with your friend Erend was his name?”

“Yeah we can let’s go see if he’s at the tavern.”

I felt like screaming the world Aloy was all mine and nobody could ever change that. I finally didn’t feel so alone in the world anymore with my parents gone and my sister running away. I looked over at Aloy while she was walking beside me noticing the way she was waving to all the people. We finally made it back to the tavern and surprise Erend was there!

“Hey! There you two are! I’ve been looking for you guys!”

“O I had to introduce Charlie to Avad today.”

“yeah he’s a pretty cool guy.” Erend boomed I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Well me and Aloy need a drink!” I said 

Erend waved over the bartender, he brought us 3 mugs and a tray load of shots. I downed the shots the warm feeling reaching my stomach I couldn’t help but stair at Aloy as she told a story about her and Valanah taking down Redmaw. Her long red hair glowed in the dim light of the tavern, her smile was infectious as she laughed at Erend’s dumb jokes. I scooted closer to Aloy sneaking a hand onto her knee she put her hand over mine intertwining our fingers. I saw Erend look down at our hands I saw his face twist into something that looked like a mixture of pain and anger. 

“Alright Aloy I’m headed home, I’m tiered.” Erend said placing metal shards on table.

“well that was weird, he never leaves a drop of drink behind.” Aloy said. 

“I guess we’ll head home the, see you guys later.” I got up with Aloy, I put metal shards on the table.

We walked home slowly not saying a word. I grabbed her hand, I wanted everybody to know that Aloy despite the Nora was all mine and only mine. We made it back to her house the guard out front was asleep. He jumped at the sound of me and Aloy approaching we giggle while he turned bright red. He apologized, Aloy dismissed him for the night. I walked into the house walking over to the fire place. I put some more logs on the fire roared to life crackling with the new wood that was added. I walked up stairs to find Aloy looking out of the window. 

“The sky looks so much prettier over the embrace.” Aloy said 

“I know I miss is too. But we are here now, it’s good to see other places outside of our homelands.”

“Of course, I just had to be made a seeker to leave and Rost had to be a death Seeker as well just to try and find his family outside of the embrace.”

“Yeah, he did but he found his family inside the embrace as well, you will forever be his daughter. He raised you to be the best that he had ever seen and you have exceeded that and more. Rost watches over you with a smile over his face.” I said looking into Aloy’s eyes.  
She grabbed me pulling me in closer for a tight hug. I squeezed her looking out unto the sky, I missed the embrace but I needed to be outside experiencing life. I feel like Aloy had experience the embrace and outside but nothing close enough to feel anything.   
I put a finger under her chin, lifting it up. Looking into her bright green eyes I placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Charlie, I want you.” Aloy said looking me dead in the eye. I grabbed her hand walking up the stairs. I lead her to the bed.

“I have never wanted anybody like I wanted you.” I said 

“Why are you just staring at me then?” Aloy said with a smirk.

I pushed her onto the bed climbing slowly on top of her. Feeling her breath hitch, I stopped taking off her clothes.

“Aloy we don’t have to do this.”

“Charlie if you don’t take me right now.”

I didn’t say another word but strip all of her clothes as well as mine. I kissed her neck getting a deep moan from her. Aloy wrapped her legs around me pulling me in close I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I grabbed a nipple in the tips of my fingers rolling slowly Aloy moving and moaning underneath me. I grabbed her hands pushing them above her head, she threw her head back letting out a soft moan. I kissed down her neck then her chest, over her tight stomach. I kiss and gently bite her thigh she grabbed my hair pulling me in. I run my tongue over her clit, Aloy moaned loudly jumping slightly at the contact. I slowly rub circles on her clit then slide me fingers down finding her entrance. I push one finger in Aloy arches her back letting go of my hair and grabbing the sheets. I keep pumping my finger in and out finding a steady pace. I add another finger, quickening my pace. 

“O Charlie, I think I’m going too-” Aloy said moaning loudly.   
I pulled out my fingers climbing back next to Aloy. She was breathing heavy, she looked into my eyes.

“You don’t think you’re done do you?” I said I got on top of Aloy smiling. I grabbed my cock lining up with her I slowly pushed into her.

“Easy Charlie.”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” I said 

“No, I’m just a little sensitive. Come here you”   
She pulled me closer into a deep kiss I pushed my cock all the way. Kissing and biting her lip I got to a steady pace. I could tell Aloy was getting close again very quickly. 

“Charlie faster, faster.” She said 

“I quickened my pace feeling Aloy dig her nails into my back. 

“Aloy I’m going to cum.” I said and I was really close. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Aloy said breathless. I could feel her tense up below me.   
I finally let go cumming, I rolled onto my side looking at her.

“Hey at least you didn’t make a mess on my stomach this time.”

“I know, I am a little scared though I still don’t know if I can get you pregnant. I don’t think we’re ready for that.”

“Charlie it’ll be okay.” Aloy said smiling at me laying her head on my chest.  
I heard the front door open, I pulled the blankets over me and Aloy.

“Hello?” I heard Erend’s voice.He walked up the stairs, looking at me and Aloy lying in bed together.

“Erend what are you doing here? Are you drunk?”

“Why are you in bed with her?” 

“Because she is my mate. Why does that matter to you?” I could hear the anger in Aloy’s Voice. 

“Because I love you, you’re supposed to be with me.”

“Erend I don’t feel that way about you, I never have. You’re one of my closest friends.”

“fine, you know what hope you’re happy with that nobody.” Erend stumbled out I could hear the slam shut. Aloy jumped at the sound. 

“Are you okay?” I said quietly

“Yeah I’m fine I always had a suspicion that he liked me as more than friends. I didn’t think he would get so upset about us.”

“Maybe that’s why he left the bar earlier, when I put my hand on your knee.”

“Yeah he just needs time to cool down. Let’s go to sleep.

I awoke the next morning smell of tea is in the air. The sun had just come up washing the whole house in a reddish glow. I reached beside me feeling the bed was empty but still warm. I put my clothes on walking downstairs.  
“Aloy?” I said grabbed the boiling water from the fireplace. I set it down looking around more. She was nowhere to be found. I walked out front to the guard but he wasn’t at his post as usual. I decided to just hang out at the house and wait for her. The sun started going down, Aloy still wasn’t back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hope you enjoyed it! if I get some positive feedback ill continue on with more chapters.


End file.
